Harry Potter, Back to the Future
by TheBandit025
Summary: Ron is sent back in time of the old west. Harry goes back to get his friend while Hermione knows something of why Harry isn't going there for Ron but something else what could that be. Harry/Hermione pairing.(Huge update Chapters 8, 9 and 10 are going to be one chapter but three separate chapters)
1. you rebuilt a time turner

Harry Potter and Back to the Future Chapter 1 Wait you were rebuilding a time turner?

(Note Rating T for Teenage Shenanigans)

At The Burrow 1998 Ron was sleeping while Harry was in shed working on a necklace. "Harry, what are you doing it's time for breakfast" said Hermione " is worried about you". "Just a minute, Moine I almost done this necklace" replied Harry, *then Hermione looked at her watch* "Who's the necklace for me, Harry you should have to" said Hermione *then Ginny looked at Hermione* "nope it's for me, lady I am his girlfriend" she replied *then for some odd reason Cho Chang came out of the blue* "it's for me since Harry wants me back!"  
*Then the three girls starting fighting and Ginny pushed Cho in the mud* "that is it no souled bitch" replied Cho she ripped her clothes off *then Ginny gared at her* "I guess so Miss. Chang" *then she ripped of her clothes* Hermione looked at Ginny and at Cho. "I guess I have to intervene" replied Hermione while unbutton her shirt then her pants "okay you made me mad I going to clobber you" *then Hermione went after Ginny and Cho splash went the ground* "Bloody Hell, what is going out there" replied Ron *he ran out of the burrow to see what the ruckless was* "oh my sweet cake" Ron was shocked to see three girls including his best friend and his sister, his best mate's ex mud wrestling in their underwear. "Harry!, what is going on here" replied Ron he went into his father's shed.  
In his father shed Ron saw Harry listening to music "Harry!" he yelled *Harry didn't listen* "Harry!" he said again *then Ron had an idea he thought he went over to the radio and turn the volume up all the way then he saw his mate jumped in the air and Harry hit the lights shocking him nonsense* "Ron, what is the big idea of this I was listening to Vacation by the go's go's" replied Harry "you almost committed murder on your best mate and I think you made me deaf" *then Ron show Harry to the window* "look you see something weird outside" he replied "Ron why are we watching three girls mud wrestling in your pig pen, if you wanna to wrestle I would put you in a leotard and make you wrestle one of your pigs" *then Ron looked at him* "Harry this isn't funny we have Hermione, Ginny and Cho in their underwear wrestling" Ron says and Harry replies "Why aren't you selling tickets than I bet on Hermione would win since he can kicked every girl at Hogwarts ass" *then Ron looked at him* "why would you bet against your girlfriend Harry" *then Harry looked at him and replied* "When did I started dating Ginny without your permission besides I got worked to do and if you want to help me with it or go out there and sell those tickets for that mud wrestling crud" Harry was joking* "I stop this at once don't touch this project I working on" he replied in a direct voice *then Harry walk out of the shed* "Hermione, Cho and Ginny what are you fighting over me, besides I don't attractive to two of you but the other I'm attractive to" *then heard a explosion.*

"Damn it Ron, What the hell did you do with the time turner Bloody Hell Ron took and went somewhere and he can't get back" replied Harry. "Harry James Potter, did you disintegrated Ron" replied Hermione *then she saw Harry holding a part of a time turner* "you sent Ron somewhere into the past" *Harry looked at her* "I told him to not touch nothing" he replies "Now I have to find where he went" *he went into the woods* "Harry, I am not sure, how are you going to do that since you don't have a time machine". Hermione replied to her best friend as Harry went into the woods.

2 hours later Harry came back with something well he was driving it. "Now I do but I need to find some clues where he might be?" questioned Harry *then Hermione looked at him* "is that back to the future car how did you get one?" Hermione questioned *then Harry was going to tell her* "Can you have Ginny and Cho go inside the burrow" Harry said *then Cho and Ginny went inside the burrow to clean themselves* "Alright, Harry why do you have a time machine" asked Hermione "Tell me the full story?" *then Harry where should I start* he told her the story that he was second time traveler in the world to go through time.

Half an hour later Harry finished the story. "Oh my god Harry you were in the 50s?" said Hermione "well technically twice Moine first was a mistake second time was force to" corrected by Harry "I had to go back to the fifties to retrieve a sports almanac that tells from the 50s to 00s. "How did you came to 1998 since you were in 1955?" Hermione questioned? "Long story that I share with you when I get back with Ron" Harry got the car and took off. "Where can Ron go" replied Harry than he looked at the damage time turner "wait September 1, 1885 he took a letter, Ron is in the same timeline as Doc."

In town Harry went into a wild west clothing store to get clothes to fit the time he is going to "alright will that be it Mr?" questioned the sales lady "that would it." Harry replied he took the clothes back to the burrow. Back at the burrow Harry saw that everyone of the wizardly world here. Including the Ministry of Magic. "Harry get out of the car!" yelled Hermione "Molly wants to talked to you about Ron disappearance". Harry told Hermione "to get in the car" *Hermione got in the car* "what Ron is in the past?" Hermione replied *Harry nodded* "I will bring him back Ron so you snog him" *then Hermione looked at her best friend* "I don't love Ron he is in love with Lavender, I am in love with this guy who I love since the fourth year but he didn't notice me since he love another girl" *Harry smiled* "are you talking about me, Moine." he replied "Yes Harry I talking about you." she replied "Harry, good luck" and she kiss him. Hermione got out of the car and saw her boy friend drove away until she saw a letter on the ground she picked it up and open it and it reads Dear Harry, If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again.  
I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons.  
I have buried the DeLorean in the abandoned Delgado Mine, adjacent to the old Boot hill cem, as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully, it should remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart should have no problem repairing it so that you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1998, destroy the time machine.  
Do not — I repeat — do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide-open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me. I know that you will give him a good home. Remember to walk him twice a day, and that he only likes canned dog food. These are my wishes; please respect them and follow them.  
And so Harry, I now say farewell and wish you Godspeed. You've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me, and you've made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship and think on you with fond memories, warm feelings, and a special place in my heart.  
Your friend in time,  
"Doc" Emmett L. Brown.  
September 1, 1885.

Then Hermione saw a photo of gravestone in the letter. "He didn't destroyed the time machine why?" she was questioned "why?" until a tape who was made by Harry a few minutes ago. End of chapter 1 What is on the tape that Hermione found made by Harry does have a secret.


	2. The Tape

Chapter 2

The tape

In the Burrow

Hermione Granger has a tape from Harry her new boyfriend as she calls him now. She put the tape in the VCR she saw Harry sitting in a chair. "Whoever watches this knows I have a secret well here its" *Harry shows the adventures he had as a time traveling* "who that girl Harry is with?" Hermione looked *then she saw a note from Harry*

Dear Hermione,

If you are the one who watching this that is my ex girlfriend Jennifer Parker with me Doc ask me to her along since he didn't want to leave her there. Hermione there is something I mean to tell you since the fourth year I love you Hermione but I haven't told Jennifer I breaking up with her until when you received this letter.

Love your boyfriend

Harry James Potter

In a old movie parking lot

Harry dress as a cowboy was ready to go to 1885. "Here we go!" Harry yelled he pushed the pedal and drove up to 88 miles.

In 1885

Harry landed there and saw some Indians, "Indians!" he yelled then he turned the car around drove away from them. He stop to see a cave "okay this okay for now" he parked the time machine in cave *then he wait for the Indians to ran off and when he was about get out the car he heard a bugle horn* "it's the cavalry" saw them chase after the Indians. Harry got out the car to see an arrow he ripped it out *he smelled gasoline and he looked under the car* "damn I ripped the fuseline" *then he heard a bear sound* Harry turned see the bear "am I in your territory, I will leave you" *then he ran away from the cave* "which way to Hill Valley" as he was walking he fell off a hill and tumble down to a farm *crashed into a fence* "hey are you okay" say a farmer "Elizabeth "we have someone knocked out" *he carried him into the house*

2 hours later…

"Hermione, I had a nightmare I was in 1885 there were Indians and a bear" he replied "it's alright you are okay right here you are here on the Potter farm" replied a woman "Wait Potter farm!" shocked Harry and he woke up "who are you!" replied Harry? "I am Maggie Potter" replied Maggie Potter "Maggie!" replied Harry was about to say she was his great great grandmother. "That is Mrs. Potter to you Mr. Eastwood" said Elizabeth *then Harry looked at her* "Eastwood!" then saw he forgot the tag was on the jeans. "Yeah my name is Clint Eastwood" said Harry *then he heard a baby cried* "oh little William is awake" said Maggie *then she ran over to the crib and pick him up* "this is William Potter the first Potter born in America" she replied *then Harry thought in his head* "wait I'm an American descendant great I can't go to Hogwarts to finished my seventh year than since the rules non foreign isn't allowed in school also I can't be with Hermione when I get back to 1998 I will tell everyone I can't go back to Hogwarts and I going to make Hermione cry" *then a door open*. "Maggie I got us dinner" replied her husband "you're finally awake Mister Eastwood" replied Maggie's husband "I am Seamus Potter nice to meet you"

Later

"Do you how to get to Hill Valley , Seamus I looking for two of my friends one say he's a blacksmith and I don't know about the other he abandoned me when we hunting" replied Harry. "Hill Valley is a couple miles from here". "Seamus can I talked to you in the other room" said Maggie, "yes Sweetie you can, Mister Eastwood" Seamus was going to ask Harry to watch William but Harry said "I watch William".

In the livingroom

Seamus was talking to Maggie "Why is William not throwing a fit since Mister Eastwood was a Stranger" replied Maggie "feel he like family" said Seamus *Seamus and Maggie looked at Harry or Clint with William*. "So you are my great grandfather first Potter to be born in America" said Harry *then lifted up his great grandfather* "and you pee on me" replied Harry.


	3. Buford Mad Dog Tannen

Chapter 3

Buford Mad Dog Tannen

In Hill Valley

Harry James Potter alias Clint Eastwood was walking through Hill Valley looking for a sign of Ron or Doc *then he looked at the saloon* "I guess I will look in here for them" Harry replied *then he walked in to see Ron getting pick on Buford* "where did you got those stupid clothes off of a dead Chinaman" said one of Buford's men. "What is your name dude" replied Buford *then Ron was about to say his name until Harry ran across to his friend* "his name is Lee Van Cleef!" said Harry. "Then who the hell is your name" replied Buford, Harry looked at him "Clint Eastwood! "what kind a of stupid name is that" said Buford *then Buford pointed at the bartender* "have you seen that blacksmith" Buford said."No I haven't seen him " replied the Bartender *then Harry looked at the Bartender then to Buford* "you are Mad Dog Tannen" Harry replied *then Buford looked at Harry* "Mag Dog, I don't like that name" *he took at his gun shoots the ground below Harry's feet* "Dance!" replied Buford *then he shoots the ground again and Harry starts dancing and he jump on a loose board and a barrel flew over him into Buford was and landed on him and spit came pouring* "Run!" said one of the townsfolk *then Harry jump on the table and jump onto the chandelier and swing out the doors and ran from the saloon* "Get that yellow idiot" replied Buford *then him and his gang hopped onto their horses and chase after Clint Eastwood*. 

At Hogwarts at the great hall

Hermione saw her sixth year boring and strange since she had her friends Harry and Ron always with her but they were in the past Ron was there for a mistake, Harry was there to be him back and someone else he knows last year since Dumbledore say Harry could go to the muggle world for a year so Harry and his parents moved to a town call Hill Valley in America where his vice principal calls Harry a slacker and a girlfriend name Jennifer Parker as by now his ex girlfriend since Harry is now dating Hermione. "Hermione, do you know where my brother and my Harry went" replied Ginny *then Hermione looked at Ginny* "he was never yours in the first place and I think you just want his bloody money Ginevra!" yelled Hermione *then Romilda Vane looked at Ginny* "she is right you know since I see you last night looking at Harry and his family when they are in the vault and you say you going to buy five dresses with that if you marry Harry but since Hermione is the one dating him she might be the one marry Harry" she said *then Ginny throw an empty plate at Romilda* "shut up, Hermione can't marry Harry she is mudblood" snapped Ginny *Hermione and Romilda looked at Ginny and jump onto Ginny punching her until Lavender Brown came to help Ginny* "Okay Hermione you deal with Lavender, I deal with Ginny" replied Romilda *then Hermione and Romilda were having a no holds barred with Lavender and Ginny* "20 points from Gryffindor house" replied Professor McGonagall "and Dentition for fighting, Snape you get watch Granger and Vane while Flitwick watches Brown and Weasley".

End of Chapter 3 sorry it took seven days to finish this chapter!


	4. Snape's secret

Chapter 4

Snape's secret

So far a okay trip

When we left our Hero, Harry Potter or Clint Eastwood in 1885 is running from Buford and his cronies until Buford swing a rope over Harry's neck and dragged him toward the courthouse.

"we just got a new courtyard boys time for a hanging" replied Buford *he tied his rope to a hook and pulling it down so he can hang Harry while that happen a man came out of blue with a sniper and pull the trigger* "Don't think about Tannen this can go a mile away" replied Doc. *Buford looked at cronies and tell them to put their gun in their hostlers* **Buford Mad Dog Tannen** : You owe me money, blacksmith.

 **Doc** : How do ya figure?

 **Buford Mad Dog Tannen** : My horse threw a shoe. And seeing' as you was the one that done the shoein', I say that makes you responsible.

 **Doc** : Well, since you never paid me for the job, I say that makes us even!

 **Buford Mad Dog Tannen** : Wrong! See I was *on* my horse when it threw the shoe and I got throwed *off*! And *that* caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky red-eye. So, the way I figure it, blacksmith, you owe me five dollars for the whiskey and $75 for the horse.

 **Harry Potter** : [ _hoarsely_ ] That's the $80.

 **Doc** : Look! If your horse threw a shoe, bring him back and I'll reshoe him!

 **Buford Mad Dog Tannen** : I done shot that horse!

 **Doc** : Well, that's your problem, Tannen!

 **Buford Mad Dog Tannen** : Wrong! That's yours. So, from now on, you better be lookin' behind you when you walk. 'Cause one day you're gonna get a bullet in your back.

Then Buford and gang gallop and left the town

*Doc turned to see Harry* "Doc!" "Harry I told you to get back to 1996". "But?" replied Harry *then Doc patted him on the back* "it's good to see you again" *hugging his old friend* "so this what my 1955 self give you, damn I would gave you a shitty outfit like that guy is wearing coming up to us" Doc pointed to Ron "Hey that is fucking rude, well I know I got in off a dead chinaman" *Harry looked at his friend*.

Back in 1996 while in detention

Hermione Granger and Romilda Vane were in Snape's classroom brewing a potion since they didn't finish the potion this morning "Wait who is this lady in photo?" replied Romilda *pointed to a photo of someone* "Wait isn't that Harry's Mother!" replied Hermione "why does Snape have a photo of Lily". "Because I used to be a friend of Lily before James took her away from me" replied Snape "Miss. Granger and Miss Vane, you two can go now".

End of chapter 4


	5. Clara Clayton

Chapter 5

Clara Clayton

In 1885 where we left off

"Ron what did I tell you to not touch the time turner before I went to stop Hermione, Ginny and Cho were fighting over me and besides I got you some better clothes instead of that stupid crap you are wearing" replied Harry *handed him some clothes that the actor Lee Van Cleef used in A few dollars more* "So Doc, about the reason I came back to get you was because of this" *handed him a photo of Doc's grave in 1955* "Shot in back a man over 80 dollars, September 7, 1885 that is this monday,Clara Clayton I don't know a Clara Clayton" replied Doc "IDK I thought it was some girlfriend of yours" replied Harry *then Doc freaked out* "Harry come on me in a relationship" *then the mayor walked in* " what is it" replied Doc. "remember last week you volunteer to pick up the new school teacher" "Yes any news on that" said Doc, "She coming in two hours by train" said the mayor *he walked back to his wagon* "oh her name is Clara Clayton" replied the Mayor *then Doc was shocked while Harry looked at him* "Well you know who is Clara now" Harry replied while having a smile.

 **Back in the Present**

Hermione and Romilda were in the common room until Neville and Seamus walked up to them. "So what is going on between you two, Ginny and Lavender" said Neville, *Colin Creevey walked up to his fellow gryffindors* "Hermione and Romilda had a fight about Harry the reason Lavender was in the fight was Ginny needed help" said Colin *then Ginny and Lavender walked in pissed* "what the fuck are you guys talking about us" said Ginny "Harry's mine not that mudblood"*then Hermione threw a book at Ginny* "Harry isn't a prize he can date who he wants to this isn't a communist country anyway" said Hermione *then Professor Lupin walked in* "What in the name of Linfred of Stinchcombe is going on here explain yourselves Weasley, Brown or you going to have triple detection" replied Lupin.

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Harry's first Rodeo

Chapter 6

Harry's first rodeo

Back in 1996

"Miss. Granger, I noticed you are dating Mr. Potter" said Professor Mcgonagall "Do you want to know what have he been doing in America for a few months" *then Mcgonagall showed Hermione the first time Harry went back in time*

Tuesday November 8, 1955

*a sixteen old boy known as George Evans was sleeping until a man in a radiation suit while putting a Eddie Van Halen tape in and put headphones on George and played the song which woke up poor George* "Who are you" replied George *then man in radiation suit continue to play Eddie Van Halen* "Silence, Earthling. My name is Darth Vader. I am an extraterrestrial from the planet Vulcan!"[ _makes Live Long and Prosper sign with his hand_ ]. *then Hermione looks at the man in a radiation* "Don't tell me it's Harry under that" asked Hermione *then she saw the radiation guy on George's house side and dropped his mask in the car with Doc and the radiation guy jump in the car* "Harry, damn I didn't know he watches Star Trek" said Hermione "when he comes back from 1885 that is going to be our first date watching Star Trek". "Wait, Miss Granger, there is more if you don't want to see that Harry went 22 years in the future" said Professor Mcgonagall. "Maybe next time".


	7. There is no bridge

Chapter 7

There is no bridge

In 1885

Harry, Ron and Doc were riding onto the time machine. "How many miles?" said Doc "50,doc" said Harry "Sorry but these are the fastest horses I have" said Doc. "Aren't Stallions the fastest horses" said Ron. "Well Ron, Stallions are name of a male grownup horse and you are thinking of Thoroughbreds but this ain't the Kentucky Derby".

In Doc's blacksmith shop

"The Bartender say that is fastest thing they had" said Harry *Doc was dumping a bottle of alcohol down the gas tank* "Okay Start it Ronald" said Doc *Ron started the engine but some of the wires blown off* "Great, it's going to take a month to rebuilt this" said Doc "a month doc a month you getting shot on monday" said Harry. "Harry, I know I got it we wait for winter push the car on ice" *then Harry jump up again holding the picture of Doc's grave* "Okay scratch that idea but I have no ideas" said Doc *then a train a blew its horn* "that is!"

*Harry and Doc ran to train station and came up to driver*

Doc asks how many miles it drives. "How many miles it's drives up to 60 miles but with more logs it would be impossible to see it go fast" said the driver."how about if we get up to ninety" said Harry *then the driver looked at Harry* "Ninety what is he talking about" said the driver. "He just want to be fun" said Doc "so when the next train coming", "Monday morning 7:00" replied driver

*then Harry and Doc were looking at a map* "here is it how we are getting back funny the railway here comes here is where Hilldale is located and the name is Shonash Ravine a Indian name" *Harry smack Doc's hand* "According to this map there is no bridge" said Harry

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8-10

Chapter 8

Doc and Clara's similaires

At the unfinished bridge

"Well Doc we could scratch the idea, we can't wait a year and half for this be finished" said Harry. "Harry you're not thinking fourth dimensionally" said Doc, "Yeah, Yeah I have a problem with that" said Harry **,** Don't you see? The bridge *will* exist in 1996. It's safe and still in use. Therefore, as long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us and coast safely across the ravine!said Doc. What about the locomotive? Replied 'll be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be around to see it. Said Doc *Harry thinking in his head* "Great the train is going off the ravine" *A cried for help Doc looked at a woman and the friends gallop after the wagon.

 **After Doc save the girl**

"What is your name" said Doc *the girl re tipped her hat in place* "Clara! Clara Clayton" said the girl. "Emmett Brown at your service" said Doc *Harry took out the photo of Doc's grave and looked at Doc and Clara*.

 **Later that day**

Doc and Harry rode with Clara to her home. "Am I going to see you again" said Clara. *Doc freak out* "Doc, take a breath" said Harry "Take care of that school" *Harry shaked her hand and went back on his horse* "I have a shop in town I am a Scientist I mean a Blacksmith" said Doc. "What kinda Scientist?" said Clara *Doc was going talk but Harry interrupted* "Doc we have to go" said Harry. "Bye" said Doc *Clara wave bye*

 **A mile away**

"Thank goodness Clara Clayton didn't went over Clayton Ravine" said Doc. "Holy Shit Doc I remember at my last History test before going back to England that a teacher fell into a ravine 110 years ago" said Harry *Doc looked at him* "110 years that is that year I shouldn't made that god awful time machine it has cause disasters" *Harry and Doc rode back to town*

End of Chapter 8

 **Chapter Niner**

How to get back to 1996 plus a Blackboard in middle the room

 **In Doc's lab**

Harry and Ron were eating eggs and bacon until Doc called them. "This is how we going back to 1996" *Ron looked at Doc and was going to say something but Harry blocked his mouth* "Go on Doc" said Harry. "When the train leaves 7:00 we will have to hijack the train at before the switch tracks at the junction then switch switches then burrow the locomotive to pushed the time machine out to Clayton, I mean Shonash ravine and we are back in our timeline" said Doc. Harry pointed to the windmill "what does that mean point of no return"said Harry. "It means we have a little of time to stop the train to go over the ravine". "Emmett!" said Clara *Doc looked at his door* "Clara" said Doc *Ron and Harry just left to go into the backroom*

 **In the backroom**

"Harry, Doc say you have an lot of adventures questioned Ron *Harry grab a blackboard* "Okay Ron I gonna tell you something that it might you have to sit down" said Harry *Ron sat down and saw Harry wrote what he was doing in America* "Okay Ron this line represent you've timeline" said Harry "1996 is where you are from but" *Harry wrote something above it that reads Harry Potter original timeline* "I from this 1996 also Doc is from he doesn't know it doesn't exist anymore since I changed something in that timeline don't you know about a student back in 1940s name Tom Marvolo Riddle" said Harry "In my timeline becomes a Dark Wizard but I have fight to death and I won". *Ron looked at his friend* "Good to know but I hoping you won't tell Hermione any of this" said Ron *Harry looked at Ron* "You know Hermione is always the same right"said Harry *Ron nodded yes*.

End of Chapter 9

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Hill Valley Festival**

 **Later that day**

Harry, Ron and Doc were attending the Hill Valley Festival. "Wow so this how muggles have fun I feel bad Colin didn't came us" said Ron *someone took a photo of the clock, Harry and Ron smiled*

 **In front of Clock**

"Sadly one is going to no one is going to remember this" said Doc. "Smile you guys" said Harry *the photographer took the photo*.

 **Meanwhile back 1996**

Romilda Vane ran to Hermione with something. "I found this in the muggle paper of September 5, 1885" said Romilda *It shows Harry, Ron and Doc in front of the Hill Valley clock* That reads,

A Blacksmith and two outsiders who probably know our blacksmith Emmett Brown their names are Clint Eastwood and Lee Van Cleef.

Hermione looked at the photo and at her new friend. "I never knew Harry saw Fistful of Dollars or A few dollars more" said Hermione.

 **Back in Hill Valley 1885**

Harry was talked into shooting a gun the gunman handed Harry the gun but on his left he missed a shot the gunman laughed. "Can I try that again" said Harry *the gunman smiled* but this time Harry nailed all the targets and gunman looked at Harry while Harry spined the gun around his hand and give to back to him* "Excuse me when did you learn to shoot like that" said gunman *Harry looked at him and turn around* "7 eleven!" said Harry while he to go find Ron or in this timeline Lee, which was at foot buffet. "Lee do you stop eating" said Harry *he looked around if anyone before he continued but someone walked up to him* "I see you made it alright Mr. Eastwood" said Seamus Potter *Harry looked to his great great grandparents with his great grandfather* "So how is everything I heard you found your blacksmith friend" said Seamus *Harry looked at the pie tray he was eating that read Frisbee* "Frisbee far-out" said Harry *Seamus and Maggie Potter looked weird so they say goodbye to him*.

 **Meanwhile on the dancefloor**

Doc and Clara were dancing until Buford pull a gun behind Doc's back. "Hello Blacksmith" said Buford "I told you would be watching your back". "Excuse I believe we were dancing" said Clara *Buford looked at Clara* "looky what we have here" said Buford *he told his goons to hold Doc while he grab Clara* "I think I take 80 dollars out of her". *Doc went after him but Buford's goons hold him back* "I don't like my partner having a gun in his hand" said Clara *But Buford looked at her* "Do you want be a Tannen" *Clara kicked him in shin while Buford shove her to ground while looking at distance view Harry was finished a pie he saw that Buford was going to shoot Doc so he ran to pie pan and he threw to hit at Buford's hand while the bullet hit doc's hat off* *Buford turned to see Harry* "you" replied Buford. "Light up jerk" said Harry "just leave my friends" *he turned around to go back* "what is the matter Eastwood, you yellow" replied Buford *Harry turned back* "No one calls me yellow no one" replied Harry. Buford: Then let's finish it, right now!

Buford's gang member #1 Uh, not now, Buford. Uh, Marshal's got our guns.

Buford: Like I said, we'll finish this tomorrow.

Buford's gang member #2: Tomorrow, we're robbin' the Pine City Stage.

Buford: What about Monday? Are we doin' anything Monday?

Buford's gang member #1 : Uh, no, Monday'd be fine. You can kill him on Monday.

Buford: I'll be back this way on Monday! We'll settle this then... right there... out in the street... in front of the Palace Saloon!

Harry Potter: Yeah, right. When? High noon?

Buford: Noon? I do my killin' before breakfast! Seven o'clock!

Harry Potter: Eight o'clock. I do my killin' after breakfast!

[ _Marshall Strickland breaks up a brawl between Harry and Buford at the festival_ ]

Marshall Strickland: [ _points rifle at Buford_ ] All right now, break it up. What's all this about? You causin' trouble here, Tannen?

Buford: No trouble, Marshall. Just a little personal matter between me and Eastwood! This don't concern the law.

Marshall Strickland: Tonight, everything concerns the law. Now break it up. Any brawlin', it's 15 days in the county jail. Alright, folks, c'mon, this is a party. Come on, let's have some fun!

[ _walks off the stage_ ] Buford: Eight o'clock Monday, runt. If you ain't here, I'll hunt you and shoot you down like a duck.

Buford's gang member #1: It's "dog", Buford. Shoot him down like a dog.

Buford: [ _enraged_ ] Lets go, boys! Let these sissies have their party **!**

 **End of Chapter Ten**


	9. back in 1996

Chapter XI

Back in 1996

In Hill Valley September 7,1885

Harry and Ron were trying to find Doc since he wasn't at their camp right next to the railway where the DeLorean was. "Let's try the saloon Harry" said Ron *they went into the saloon to find Doc talking in the saloon*

Doc: And in the future, we don't need horses. We have motorized carriages called automobiles.

Saloon Old Timer #3: If everybody's got one of these auto-whatsits, does anybody walk or run anymore?

Doc: Of course we run. But for recreation. For fun.

Saloon Old Timer #3: Run for fun? What the hell kind of fun is that?

*Harry ran to Doc*

Doc: I've lost her, Harry. There's nothing left for me here.

Harry: Yeah, that's why you gotta come back with me.

Doc: Where?

Harry: Back to the future.

*the Author say roll the credits*

Doc: [Nods his head] Right. Let's get going.

[puts down his glass of whiskey]

Harry: [muffled] Great.

Doc: Gentlemen, excuse me. But, my friend and I have to catch a train.

Saloon Old-Timer #1: Cheers to ya, blacksmith.

Saloon Old Timer #3: And to the future.

Saloon Old-Timer #2: Amen.

Doc: [picks up his glass of whiskey] Amen.

Bartender: Emmett, no!

[Doc throws back the whiskey and turns and passes out, tipping over a table in the process]

Harry: How many did he have?

Bartender: Just the one.

Harry: Just the one? Come on, Doc!

Bartender: There's a fella that can't hold his liquor. Joey let's make some wake up juice

Bartender: [the bartender and his assistant, Joey mix up a special "wake-up juice" using hot peppers, Tabasco sauce and chili powder] In about ten minutes, he's gonna be as sober as a priest on Sunday.

Harry: [sees clock outside - they have 10 minutes to get to the train] Ten minutes? Why do we have to cut these things so damn close?

Bartender: [On the day Harry is set to face Buford in a shootout] Seamus! I didn't expect to see you here this early!

Seamus: Aye. But somethin' told me I should be here, as if my future had something to do with it.

Are you in there Eastwood cause I callin you out said Buford to Harry

Clint are you serious don't died what about your girlfriend she will break my bones said Ron

Lee I have an ace up my sleeve said Harry

*he walk out to face Buford*

 **Outside the saloon**

Are you read Tannan replied Harry

Why don't you draw Eastwood yellow said Buford

Why don't you draw since you are a racist bitch replied Harry

*Buford pulled his gun and shot Harry while Harry fall to the ground*

Hahah killed that yellow belly said Buford

*Harry got up* aim for the heart if you kill me replied Harry

*Buford shot a bullet to Harry but he got up*

Losing your touch said Harry

*another shot aim from Buford's gun but Harry got straight up*

Damn I might be lucky or you are terrible gunslinger said Harry mocking him

*Buford was about to shoot Harry but his gun was out of bullets*

Well said Harry he shot all Buford's gang with his gun and Buford but unlike his gang he is still breathing Harry walked up to Buford who was about to grab his gun

I want you leave the Potters alone or I will be coming for you understand- Harry

*Marshall Strickland's deputy came to arrest Buford*

You are arrested for robbing the pine city stage you got anything to say said Strickland's deputy

How did you survive said Buford

I will tell you but I would kill you said Harry

*Harry took his gun and looked at a tombstone and fired one more shot that the tombstone shattered*

Yes said Harry and Doc

*the Train whistle blew*

The Train are we going to make it said Ron

We have to cut it over to coyote pass said Doc

*Harry ran over to Seamus*

Worth 12 dollars said Harry

I think I trade it for a new hat said Seamus

Take care of that baby said Harry who gallop on his horse

I will said Seamus

A few minutes later…..

Clara Clayton rode back in town to Doc's blacksmith's shop

Emmett! Yelled Clara Emmett! *she looked at Doc's model*

Time machine said Clara *she hopped on one Emmett's horses and chase after Doc and Harry*

 **Meanwhile on the Train has stopped**

Uncouple the cars from tender said Doc *while holding a gun*

*The train conductor uncouple the main car and Doc started the push the train while Harry and Ron hopped on the train too*

They stopped at their camp where the DeLorean was left.

Harry opened the door to see logs. "Well I guess I will not be asking" said Harry *he handed the logs to Doc and Ron got in the car until he gave Harry a stare* "how did you survive those bullets from Buford" replied Ron *Harry flick his pancho revealing a stove oven plate* "That is how Ron" said Harry *he removed it* "ready to go Doc" said Harry he shut the door. "We have to make sure we have to hit 88 miles before the dial hits 2,000" said Doc "or what" replied Ron *while holding the walkie talkie* "The whole boiler will explode" replied Doc. "Perfect" said Ron. "I coming a board" said Doc on the walkie talkie *Harry thought that how this is going to fit with three people since a DeLorean is a two seater and he will have to stop acting like Hermione meanwhile someone hitchhike on the train* Emmett replied Clara "Emmett say again" while Doc was trying to reach the car [Clara has pulled the train's whistle, causing Doc to look back towards the cab]

Clara Clayton: [Waves] Emmett!

Doc: Clara!

Clara Clayton: I love you!

Harry: [Into walkie talkie] Doc! Doc, what's happening?

Doc: [Into walkie talkie] It's Clara, she's on the train!

Harry: [to himself] Clara? Perfect.

Doc: [Into walkie talkie] She's in the cab; I'm gonna go back for her!

Harry: [Into walkie talkie] The windmill! Doc! The windmill, we're goin' past fifty, you'll never make it!

Doc: [Into walkie talkie] Then we'll have to take her back with us, but keep calling out the speed!

Doc: Clara! Climb out here to me!

Clara Clayton: I don't know if i can!

Doc: You can do it; just don't look down!

[Clara looks down at the churning wheels and starts leaning out]

Doc: That's it!

[Clara climbs over the cab and steps her high-heeled boots onto the train's thin, precarious ledge]

Harry: [Into walkie talkie] 60 miles an hour, Doc!

Doc was getting closer to Clara until Harry: [shouts into the walkie-talkie] Doc! The red log's about to bloooooooooooooooooow! *Clara tripped and got her dress stuck while screaming for Emmett* "Doc I going to give you the hoverboard" said Harry *Ron looked fucking confused* "Harry watch out" said Doc *Harry looked at a wooden sign that reads a ½ mile* "Doc get it now" said Harry he left go of the hoverboard which got attached to Doc's feet. "Harry we have to shut the door" said Ron *Harry shut the door put on his hat and the DeLorean reached the 88 miles and zoomed passed the end of the track while the Train went through sign and flew off the ravine*

 **Back in 1996**

*Harry and Ron wanted why the car stop until a train blew its whistle Harry and Ron jumped out the car before the train can smashed them but the car was destroyed* "Well Doc it's gone like you wanted it" said Harry *Ron and Harry looked around for anything that survive until Harry looked at a picture that he brought with him when Doc was back in 1885 before Harry decided to go back to 1885* "I going to miss Ron" said Harry *A time machine train came flashing making Harry and Ron swoop from their feet into the ground while a white hair came out the train. "Doc" said Harry *Doc say Harry while opening his time machine door* "Meet the family Clara you know" said Doc. "Hi Harry" said Clara "Madam" replied Harry "these are our boys Jules" said Doc *a Brown haired boy appear* "and Verne" said Doc *a Blonde haired boy* "Doc I was not hoping to see you" said Harry. "Well I have get Einstein" said Doc *while Clara handed something to Doc* "oh I got you both a souvenir" said Doc *Harry and Ron reached for their souvenir which turns out to be the photo of them in front of the clock tower on September 5* "Thanks Doc" said Harry and Ron *the reached for his hand while Doc did the same* "So Doc where are you going back to the future" said Harry. "I already been there" said Doc *he waved goodbye and closed his time machine with and put on his flying circuit*

The End


End file.
